Episode 7920 (28th August 2017)
Plot Aaron is set on going to the gym despite Adam, Zak and Sam trying to stop him due to Jason. Vanessa, David and Tracy worry about Frank. Vanessa suggests this may be karma for all the people Frank has ripped off. When Charity appears in the shop, she's given less than a warm welcome. Aaron storms into the gym and pushes Jason against a wall. Aaron and Jason are about to fight when Robert and Aaron's loved ones appear. Tracy heads off to court with Jacob to support Josh. David is becoming increasing concerned that Faith is only after Eric for his money. Aaron's friends and family try to talk him out of fighting Jason but Jason challenges him to a proper fight in the ring with a referee. Aaron agrees and inquires if Jason is free tomorrow. David suggests to Eric that Faith is using him for his money. Eric isn't pleased with his son's intrusion and ends the conversation when David brings up Val. Charity is left shaken when Frank warns her if she comes at him again, he'll hurt her more than she can imagine. Zak volunteers Sam to help Aaron train for tomorrow's bout. Tracy returns to the shop with the news that Josh has been sentenced to six months in a young offenders institute. David tells Tracy about his conversation with Eric. Tracy isn't impressed and suggests Eric deserves some happiness which makes David realises he's been an idiot. Robert returns to the gym where he offers Jason money to cancel the fight. Pearl sees Emma at the church. Emma suggests Pearl stays for a cup of tea but Pearl hurries off. Robert offers Jason £2,000 to not fight but Jason demands £5,000. Megan returns to Tenant House as Frank is collecting his belongings. Frank says his goodbyes to Eliza. Megan is regretting what she has done and begs Frank to forgive her and not to go. He refuses and walks out. Tipsy Faith and Eric return from their lunch. In the back of the taxi, Faith goes to kiss Eric but he stops her. Faith fears his reaction is due to her mastectomy. Although Eric assures her it isn't, she storms off. Aaron prepares for the match. Zak warns Aaron that Jason wants to do him serious damage so if he goes down he should stay down. Faith downs a glass of wine and rants about Eric in The Woolpack. Rodney tells Faith that she's too good for Eric - a lady like her deserves to be spoiled. Robert returns with the money and hands it over to Jason. Jason believes Aaron sent Robert so despite taking the money, he refuses to cancel the fight warning Robert that the only way Aaron is getting out of the ring is in a body bag. Cast Regular cast *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Eliza Macey - Kyrena Robinson (uncredited) Guest cast *Jason - Samuel Edward-Cook Locations *Mill Cottage - Driveway *David's Shop - Shop floor *Unknown gym on Hitchin Road, Hotten *The Woolpack - Bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave *Tenant House - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Wishing Well Cottage - Barn Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,800,000 (18th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes